


Be You

by ShepWrites



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angry Mammon, F/M, Graphic Description, Hurt/Comfort, Injured Mammon, Jealousy, Mentions of Sexual Acts, Nurse MC, Violence, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:41:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23406193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShepWrites/pseuds/ShepWrites
Summary: There had been more of them than he'd expected, and they had managed to get a couple decent punches in. He'd made quick work of them though, the rest of the bar's patrons had bailed when the fight first broke out, not wanting to get on the bad side of one of the most elite demons. This left Mammon alone with a pile of bloody limbs and a very pissed off barkeeper.
Relationships: Main Character & Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 219





	Be You

**Author's Note:**

> Seeing that an Ouchie Set was available in game, I had the urge to write about an injured Mammon being taken care of. Poor boy deserves all the love!
> 
> Rated M for graphic language and descriptions. No smut, but brief mentions of sexual acts.

Ari knocked softly on Mammons door. She pressed her ear up to the door, hoping to hear a give away shuffle to show he was in there. She had been texting him most of the day, and it was very unlike Mammon to not respond to her. When he didn't show up to dinner, she had officially started worrying. None of his brothers seemed worried in the least bit, which only upset Ari more. 

She tried the door, and was surprised when it opened. He was always letting himself into her room uninvited, so she figured he couldn’t complain about her doing the same. At least she’d knocked first.

"Mammon?" Ari peeked into the room, finding it empty. She sighed as she made her way to his messy bed and called him one more time as she flopped herself down on it. The call went right to voicemail yet again. The brothers had all denied her request to go looking for him, telling her it was likely he was just dragged out by the witches again and that he’d be home at some point in the night. Something felt off though. She didn’t know if it was the pact they shared, or just her anxiety playing up but something just didn’t feel right this time. 

Mammon was a magnet for trouble. He probably got himself caught up in some hairbrained scheme again. She curled up into one of his pillows and inhaled his scent. Ari reminded herself that if the brothers weren't worried then she should just relax. Mammon was the second born, therefore the second strongest. He was smart, when he needed to be. He was also a master of getting himself out of tight situations. His charm wasn't quite on Asmo's level, but he was charismatic nonetheless. He's fine. He's just caught up in his latest money scheme! She kept running herself through the positive affirmations, trying to keep the anxious feelings at bay. She could feel the sleep pulling at her, but she wanted to be awake when he got home. Maybe she’d just call one more time...

\---

A few hours later, Mammon quietly snuck his way through the House of Lamentation. He very much did not want to run into anyone. There would surely be too many questions he didn't feel like answering right now. He was tired. He felt like shit. He was sure he looked like it too. Those fucking bastards! It was certainly not how he had anticipated his night to end up. He could still feel the anger deep in his bones. Is this how Satan felt all the time? 

He threw his door open, kicking it closed behind him. The scenes of his night kept playing over and over in his mind, spiking his anger again. It probably shouldn't have made him so angry. He prides himself on not needing to show his demon form at every turn. There was never a situation he couldn't get out of when he needed to. Ultimately, he knew Lucifer would always bail him out. He didn't mind that people underestimated him because of it. In fact, he preferred it that way.

Still, he didn't enjoy what he'd done. It wasn't like him to snap like that. They just had to go and bring her into it. 

He huffed as he went to crawl into bed, startling a bit when he realized there was someone else there, tucked under his covers. He'd been so in his own head that he hadn't realized the stupid human had made herself comfortable in his bed. He glanced down at her D.D.D, and his heart softened when he realized she'd been trying to call him. Several times, apparently. Was she actually that worried about him? She had this uncanny ability to turn his insides to mush without doing a damn thing, and he hated it. Without really thinking about it, he reached out and tucked a strand of her hair back behind her ear, letting his knuckles brush against her cheek. His heart nearly jumped out of his chest when she stirred at the contact. 

"Hmm. Hey, Mammon" She smiled sleepily, before shooting straight up. "Where the hell have you been?! Do you have any idea what time it is?!"

"Sheesh, you're starting to sound like Lucifer ya know." Mammon grumbled, trying to hide the bright flush on his face.

"You big dummy. Where were you? I've been worried, you haven't been answering, and you missed dinner-" Ari scooched closed so her face was level with his, she reached out and gasped as she gently touched his face.

"Mammon, what happened? You're bleeding!" Her words were barely a whisper, but Mammon could hear the worry in her voice and it made his heart clench. There was no way he could tell her the truth about this. She would hate him. Be disappointed in him. He didn't know which was worse. 

Ari didn't give him a chance to respond. She grabbed his hand and dragged him towards the bathroom. She instructed him to sit on the ledge of the bathtub while she dug out the small first aid kit she knew was in the cupboard. Turning to face him, she finally got a good look at the damage.

His clothes were ruffled up with a few small rips in the material, highlighted with splatters of dirt and dried blood. 

Under his right eye was a deep cut that left a trail of blood down his face and down his neck. He must have wiped at it at some point because his whole cheek was smeared red. His left cheek was swollen and purple as a harsh bruise had begun to form. His bottom lip was cracked, dried blood already clumping. 

Ari ran a cloth under hot water and began dabbing at his face.

"You know I'm a demon right? You don't have to do this, it'll be fine by mornin'. We heal fast." He just really wanted to go curl up in bed and have this day be done with. Though, if he was being perfectly honest with himself, it was nice to be fussed over. He just wished it was under less embarrassing circumstances. He didn't want to tell her about it, but he didn't want to come off as weak either. 

"Hush you. You still haven't told me what happened." Ari's tone was firm, but warm. Her hands worked like they had done this a million times before, gentle yet experienced as she cleaned his wounds.

"Ehhh, it's nothing really.." Mammon began. He caught Ari's glare and knew he'd have to do better than that. "Just a bit of a.. a..bar fight I guess." He tried to avert his gaze, but Ari held his chin in place as she pressed small steri-strips over the gash.

"A bar fight." She didn't look convinced, so Mammon continued.

"Yeah, you'll never believe it! I was sitting there mindin' my own business, when out of nowhere this group of lesser demons decided they wanted the honor of fighting The Great Mammon."

Ari sighed as she cracked the ice pack before placing it on his swollen cheek. 

"You're lying." She didn't sound mad, but the sadness in her tone made something twist painfully in his gut. 

But how could he tell her that it was, in part, the truth? He'd skipped out early on his last class, and went to find some poor bastard to beat in poker to make a quick buck. There has been a very drunk group of demons there who had thrown some teasing remarks Mammon's way and the night went on. Mammon had initially ignored it. All the brothers were used to those lesser demons who had taken unkindly to their position and closeness to Lord Diavolo. They were little more than annoying bugs, and it was beneath them to stoop to their level. 

'Looks like Mammon doesn't have his little pet human with him today. What a shame, she looks so tasty.' Mammon's hair had bristled, but he continued to try and ignore them. 

'Such a pretty little thing, that human. The things I would do to her-' 

'I bet all of them fuckers take their turn with her, she looks like she'd enjoy being their little fuck toy. I bet the noises she makes are real nice, the filthy huma-' the sentence went unfinished as a loud crack filled the air and the demon crumpled to the floor. Mammon only saw red as he flung himself at the next demon. Just her name on their insignificant tongues, the thought of them even so much as thinking about her like that set off such a fury inside him and he couldn't help but want them dead. Every single one of them.

There had been more of them than he'd expected, and they had managed to get a couple decent punches in. He'd made quick work of them though, the rest of the bar's patrons had bailed when the fight first broke out, not wanting to get on the bad side of one of the elite demons. This left Mammon alone with a pile of bloody limbs and a very pissed off barkeeper. 

Mammon had calmed himself and bribed the owner with way more money than he'd ever be able to pay in order to keep him from going straight to Lucifer. He promised to clean up after himself and to have his money by the end of the week. Reluctantly, the owner agreed and left him to deal with his mess. 

Now here he was, Ari’s hands carefully holding his face and looking at him like that. As if he was the fragile one. He didn't deserve this. He didn't deserve her. 

"It's just not like you, Mammon. Should I be worried?" 

"Nah, nothin to worry your pretty little face over." ‘I took care of it.’

"If you say so…" Ari sighed. "You'll tell me if there's anything I can do?" 

Mammon pulled her in and wrapped his arms around her, his head on her shoulder. He pressed a kiss to her collarbone and hugged her tightly. 

"You just keep bein' you. Let your first man deal with the rest."

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think! <3
> 
> Come say hi on tumblr @ohbae-me


End file.
